A Lesson on Flirting with Ginny Weasley
by Aelia Weasley
Summary: One night after dinner at the Burrow, Hermione asks for Ginny's help. Just a short bit of innocent smuttiness (rated M for mostly for language) inspired by a conversation with my friend, ykickamoocow111 (Thanks for the inspiration, Kicka! xo)


"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione sat upright on the floor with her back leaning against Ginny's bureau. She pursed her lips together, wondering how to phrase her question.

"How do I get a boy's attention?"

Ginny looked at her, perplexed. "You think you don't already have a certain boy's attention?"

Hermione's cheeks blushed slightly and she looked away.

"Hermione, you know they look at you. You must know that."

"They?" Hermione's voice broke. She only paid attention to one ginger-headed boy in particular. It didn't occur to her that there was more than one boy staring when they thought she wasn't looking.

Ginny grinned. "I assume the boy you're talking about is in this house?"

Hermione nodded.

"And just to be clear, he lives here, he doesn't just spend holidays and time over the summer here?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and studied Hermione's reaction. Hermione nodded again.

"Sorted." Ginny popped up off her bed and leapt on limber legs to Hermione's bag. The camp bed creaked angrily when Ginny sat down quickly. She dug her hands into Hermione's bag and felt around. She knew it was in there, somewhere.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione said, standing up.

"Take your bra off." Ginny said, pulling some shirts out of the bag. Hermione looked at her, slightly agape but she reached under her pyjama top and unhooked her bra. She pulled the straps down her arms and snuck it off. She pulled it out from under her shirt and crossed her arms.

"There it is!" Ginny said, excitedly. She tossed Hermione a white tank top dotted with a pale purple stars. "Put that on."

Hermione puzzled at Ginny. She didn't even know why this shirt was still in her bag, it didn't really fit anymore. The hem fell slightly above her navel.

"Gin, I can't..."

"Yes you can. It's just a shirt...go on." Ginny responded.

Hermione sighed and pulled her pyjama top over her head. A slight chill in the evening air coming in from Ginny's open window made her nipples spring to life. She pulled the too-tight tank down over her head and felt the rose rise up in her cheeks, realizing that Ginny hadn't turned away when she changed.

"Stay here." Ginny said, winking. She crossed the room to the closed door but paused and turned back to Hermione. She approached and took hold of the bow tied in the waistband of Hermione's pyjama bottoms. She pulled it undone and pulled the pyjamas down slightly, revealing Hermione's slightly protruding hip bones. She tied the fabric in another bow and left Hermione there, stunned.

Hermione heard Ginny's footsteps clomping up the stairs to Ron's room.

"Keep your head, Hermione. It's just Ron. Nothing to worry about." Feeling better after her little pep talk, Hermione padded to Ginny's full-length mirror. She turned to the side and admired the curve of her breasts made obvious by the tightly stretched fabric. She turned when she heard the bedroom door open.

Ginny winked at her as she entered and Ron had his hands thrust into his pockets. He was wearing the Gryffindor red sweats he wore to quidditch practice. Hermione's jaw dropped when she heard Ginny say:

"So, Ron what do you think?"

Ron looked up and Hermione saw his hot blue eyes widen as he certainly noticed her nipples straining against her shirt. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard.

"Looks nice, I guess." He managed.

"See Hermione? I told you your hair looks better like that! She didn't believe me. She doesn't like it when it's down around her face but I told her she can't pull it back in a band all the time."

Neither Ron nor Hermione spoke. His eyes ran up and down her body, hungrily. She shivered at the thought of his eyes turning in to his hands running over her body. She bit her lip and dared herself not to sneak a look at his groin...and she lost.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw it. She couldn't be certain of course, never having seen it, but Ron was at least partially aroused. She couldn't have been too stealthy about it because Ron's hands suddenly crossed in front of himself and he cleared his throat.

"You can go now, Ron." Ginny said, stifling herself.

Ron shot her a look and his eyes darted back to Hermione before he wet his bottom lip with his tongue and left the room.

Ginny listened at the door as his footfalls told her he was almost back in his room.

She turned and squealed "That was perfect!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny approached and playfully put her hands under Hermione's breasts and tapped them.

"First lesson on boys, Hermione - especially Weasley boys. Never underestimate the power of a pair of tits."

* * *

Harry heard Ron coming back up the stairs. He looked up from his History of Magic textbook - his eyes were starting to cross from the swirl of meaningless dates anyway.

Ron had a fist balled up tightly when he opened the door and flopped down on his bed, the springs giving an angry -reeeeeeek from his weight.

"That was fast." Harry commented, swinging his feet to the floor. "What did Ginny want?"

Ron said something but Harry couldn't hear - surely he had misunderstood.

"My sister is such a bitch." Ron said louder.

Harry felt a surge of anger rise up from his gut. He swallowed to suppress the bellow of Ginny's defense. "What?"

Ron sat up and crossed his legs. "She just called me down there to look at Hermione's tits."

Harry laughed. "Wha-why?"

"She did it to torture me. She gets off on torturing me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ginny isn't torturing anyone but me in those little shorts she wears around the house." he replied.

"Not Ginny, Harry! Hermione. Hermione gets off on torturing me." Ron raked his hands through his shaggy hair. "Ginny is encouraging her, I've no doubt, but she's the one doing it. Standing there in that tight little shirt - you know the one."

"Purple stars?"

"Fucking yes. The one with the sodding purple stars on." Ron said, standing. "I got a fucking semi just walking in the room. Little tease."

"Nothing little about it, if what your brothers are saying is true." Harry joked.

"What good is a giant cock if I can't..." Ron stifled himself. He didn't just want to fuck Hermione. Sure, he wanted to fuck her into next month, but he wanted her for his own. He wanted her to want him back.

"If she's showing you her...her tits," Harry paused, the unfamiliar words regarding Hermione made him uncomfortable, "Maybe she wants you. Just maybe Ron, the two of you are trying to beat each other at the same game. You've never told her how you feel...maybe its time?" Harry didn't want to betray Hermione's confidence, but he knew full well that Hermione wanted Ron just as desperately.

Ron grunted a non-committal grunt.


End file.
